


Silver in our lungs

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Happy Pack, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Shotgunning, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use (light), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' birthday and he celebrates it with the whole pack, enjoying the perks of being a human amongst supernatural beings and receives a special gift from his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver in our lungs

“What's that?” Stiles asked, blinking obliviously at Derek.

“That's a present, stupid,” Jackson hollered from the other end of the sofa, cackling contently about his own assholery.

“Yeah, I can see that, nutsack,” Stiles yelled, glaring daggers at the blond werewolf before he returned his attention to the small package in Derek's palm.

“Open it, Batman,” Erica suggested from were she sat on the floor, legs sprawled all across the fluffy rug in front of the sofa.

Stiles shot her a smirk.

“What's in it?” he asked, eying the small bundle, inspecting it with wide eyes.

“You wouldn't have to ask dumb questions if you would just open it,” Lydia concluded and snickered quietly, sipping on her drink.

“Yeah buddy, open it.” Scott slurred from across the room where he rummaged in the kitchen, pouring himself another drink.

“Take it,” Derek mumbled, sticking the small present closer to Stiles' face. The boy continued to stare at the tiny gift, chewing on his lips nervously.

“Hurry up, dude,” Isaac cheered and took a long drag out of his beer bottle, getting comfortable in the cozy arm chair. His cheeks were flushed from alcohol and the wild dancing they had done after dinner, his voice slightly slurred.

“Yeah alright, fine,” Stiles hissed and finally reached out for the small bundle, picking it out of Derek's palm. It felt soft under his touch, the dark green paper smooth against his fingers. He weighed it in his hand for several seconds, speculating, relishing the moment.

Derek settled down on the floor, legs curled around Stiles' feet, and watched the boy cautiously, the pale hazel of his eyes locked with the boy's gaze.

“Gosh Stiles, are you going to stare at it forever?” Lydia asked after another quiet moment and she leaned in closer, nudging her knees against Boyd's firm thighs next to her.

“Shut it, Lyd,” Stiles slurred and eventually started to unwrap his gift, loosening the sticky tape on the bottom side of the small packet. He took his time admiring the smooth paper, running his finger along the soft curves of the present before he finally removed the last layer of wrapping.

“What is it, dude?” Scott asked from where he lay on the floor, limbs splayed all across the comfortable rug.

“It's a piece of gray fabric,” Boyd replied and shot Derek a quizzical look.

“That's just the bag,” Erica explained, flipping her golden mane behind her shoulder and rolling her eyes towards her boyfriend.

“Thanks, hun,” Stiles mumbled and thumbed along the soft fabric. His fingers shook a little as he slipped them inside the little pocket, fumbling several seconds for the contents.

“Seriously Stiles, could you please hurry the fuck... up?” Allison's voice trailed off as she lay eyes on the present, her mouth shaped into a perfect O.

“What is it, Alli?” Jackson groaned from the other end of the sofa, trying to catch a glimpse of the now completely unwrapped gift.

“It's a necklace,” Erica squealed and folded her hands across Isaac's knee, dropping her chin on top. She grinned widely and shot Derek a saucy wink.

“You bought him fucking _jewelry,_ Der?” the blond werewolf scoffed and shook his head in complete and utter disbelief.

“I didn't buy him jewelry, asshat, I _made_ it.” Derek yelled, flipping Jackson the bird before he returned his attention to Stiles, watching him cautiously.

“You made it _yourself_?” Lydia huffed and watched the black leather string swinging between the boy's fingers, leaning forward to get a better view along with the rest of the pack.

Stiles' eyes were glued to the necklace.

His mouth hung agape and the smoldering heat in the depths of his amber eyes glowed as he traced the pendant dangling from the leather. It was shaped into the form of a single fang, pointy and razor-sharp as Derek's canines, yet so soft against his touch. It was blunt around the edges, the faint white stone almost warm under his fingers. It seemed to suck the heat directly out of Stiles' skin, saving it for later, for a moment when he might need some soothing warmth.

“It's moon regolith,” Derek explained softly, not looking away from Stiles for one second.

“Moon stone?” Scott murmured and he scrambled onto all fours, watching the pendant curiously.

“Yeah,” Derek nodded and circled Stiles' calves with his fingers, softly rubbing and kneading the warm muscles beneath the skinny jeans. “A piece of the moon.”

“That's amazing,” Erica gasped and her eyes watered a little, a soft smile playing around her lips.

“A piece of the moon.” Stiles repeated Derek's words quietly, tasted them on his tongue, tried to wrap his head around them.

“It's... you don't have to wear it if you don't want to, I just thought...” Derek muttered and watched as Stiles chewed on his lower lip again, still completely enraptured by the gift, tracing his finger tips across the stone tooth over and over again.

“You totally have to wear it,” Lydia demanded immediately and clapped her hands together, taking a sip out of Boyd's beer bottle.

“Of course I'm gonna wear it,” Stiles roared suddenly and his whole face lit up with the biggest smile. He flung himself against Derek, crashed into his chest and tackled him to the ground.

“Of course, you incredibly sweet sourwolf,” he yelled and showered Derek's face with sloppy kisses, licked and smooched every inch of the wolf's warm skin. “And I'll never ever take it off, big guy.”

Derek's chest vibrated with laughter as Stiles continued to press soft, warm kisses all over his face and neck. He huffed out a relieved breath, slung his arms around the slender back of his human and hoped that his scruff would hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

Eventually the whole pack joined the cuddling and within seconds they snuggled together in a messy pile of heavy limbs, warm bodies and soft hair.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Derek whispered against Stiles' ear as the boy bent down to curl up against the werewolf's chest, grunting as Erica and Lydia attacked him with the raw force of their love.

“Thank you,” Stiles replied, smiling goofily, his fingers clutched around the white and warm tooth in his palm.

“Hey Der, stop claiming Stiles as yours alone, I was his friend _first,_ ” Scott yelped from underneath the combined weight of Isaac and Jackson, frantically wiggling his hips in an attempt to break free.

“If you want him, come and get him,” Derek replied sloppily, shooting Scott an amused look while his arms locked firmly around Stiles' slender body.

“Hey, I'm no toy,” the boy protested and snapped his teeth towards his mate.

“But you're the birthday boy and everyone is allowed to cuddle you, Batman,” Erica stated and pressed a warm kiss on Stiles' cheek. “And to tickle you,” she added and with that the whole pack broke into a grim tickle war that lasted at least half an hour.

  


Later that night they lay sprawled all across the floor, limbs splayed out wide, chests heaving lazily. They had danced another round, had downed shots and beer until everyone's minds were pretty hazy, had killed the left-overs from dinner and finally settled in front of the sofa, exhausted and happy, sweat slowly drying on their foreheads.

“I'm so fucking wasted,” Isaac groaned as he passed the joint to Lydia. Everyone grunted in agreement and soon Scott's quiet snoring floated through the warm air.

The Alpha's body lay flush against Allison, face nuzzled into her dark curls, back pressed against Boyd's firm chest. Erica's limbs were entangled with Lydia's, her finger's fisted in Jackson's short blond hair. Isaac had claimed a place next to the birthday boy, his knees pushed between Stiles' calves, head resting against his side.

“That was a fucking awesome party,” Erica slurred and took the blunt from Lydia, pulling it between her sinful lips.

“Same!” Jackson mumbled and sighed contently as the fingers in his hair applied pleasant pressure against his scalp, massaging the sensitive spot thoroughly.

“Best birthday ever,” Stiles agreed and watched as Derek curled up around him, chest rubbing warm and firm against the boy's body. His wolf took the joint Erica passed him and took a long drag, inhaling deeply before he hunkered down over Stiles' chest, facing him with a grin.

“Fuck yeah,” the boy muttered and opened his mouth just in time to catch a puff of the white smoke, passed from lips to lips, filling his lungs until they ached. He took a deep breath before he released the steam again, blowing it out of his nostrils, watching Derek intently.

“That was hot,” he whispered and locked his eyes with the wolf's, taking in the pale hazel, blotched with golden edges and red rimmed from smoking weed. “Again.”

Derek's lips curled into a small smile and he took another drag from the blunt, squinting as he pulled the smoke into his lungs before passing it again to his mate, brushing their dry lips together with a quiet moan.

“Looks good on you,” he murmured as he dropped his eyes, spotting the smooth white stone against Stiles' neck. A wave of delight bolted through his body and he bent down to kiss the pendant before nuzzling his face into Stiles' unruly hair.

“It'll look even more awesome when it's the only thing I'm wearing. ” The boy giggled and took the joint from Derek's hand, taking a last drag before dipping it into the ash tray next to his head, pushing it away afterward.

“Wanna confirm that shocking statement?” Derek mumbled, his voice muffled by Stiles' hair and skin and he gave his hips a calculated push, grinding against the boy's thigh.

“You know the answer, Alpha mine.” Stiles moaned and together they left the rest of the pack to their peaceful slumber, eventually rejoining them with sweat soaked clothes and flushed cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the birthday gift for a friend and some happy pack!feels.  
> Ooooh, I need so much more fluff and domestic bliss and love and kisses and slow and lazy sex. :)
> 
> Just in case you're confused: in this one Scott is the Alpha and Derek have somehow found his place  
> amongst the other beta's, but still Stiles calls him 'Alpha mine' from time to time. :)


End file.
